1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to wood shaping devices and more particularly pertains to a new wood shaping device particularly well suited for coping the end of trim to allow two pieces of trim, coming together at an angle, to be abutted against each other in a flush manner.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a support frame having an upper support and a plurality of legs attached to and extending downwardly from the upper support. A cutting assembly includes a saw blade and motor for rotating the saw blade. A panel is mounted to the support frame. The panel has a planar upper surface and the saw blade extends above and below the upper surface. The panel and the cutting assembly are movable with respect to each other to allow a portion of wall trim extending over an edge of the panel to be cut by the saw blade. A control guide is in communication with the panel and is configured to follow contouring on a face of a piece of guide trim to restrict movement of the panel and the cutting assembly with respect to each other to allow the cutting assembly to cope an ending of the piece of wall trim.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.